


Love rehab

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Broken Bones, Cheesy, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Shingo slipped off a stool and found the love of his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Life
> 
> Thanks valenstrange for reading it first!

A crack of glass, slicing pain, then his face and arm were covered in tiny lines of what felt like fire. Something hard hit his right forearm, **SNAP** , Shingo blacked out.

Groggy, he felt dizzy, lights bright in his eyes, loud siren blazing, two people buzzing around him. Eyes slowly sliding to the side. Arm strapped down and covered in shards of glass, a strange pair of lumps poking up against his skin. He couldn’t move his hand. He blacked out again.

“What happened?” a smooth male voice asked obviously curious and concerned. Leaning over, nose crinkling at the harsh smell, “He reeks, drunk driving?” The quick shuffling of paper as the wheels of the gurney clacked along the floor. Everything was hazy and unfocused, all Shingo could see was lots of white and light. “A liquor store accident Doctor.” They turned a corner, the big man groaned a bit. “His mother said he was stocking a high shelf and slipped. A case of sake fell on him and his arm hit the edge of the counter as he fell. “Jesus,” The doctor said under his breath. “Get him into surgery and keep him sedated. We don’t need him knocked out but he better not feel a thing. Have the nurses remove all the glass and stitch the cuts up. Be careful with the ones on his face!” the voice echoed as if the doctor was moving farther away. “He’s handsome, don’t mess it up!” the silly laugh after for some reason relaxed Shingo. He knew he’d be fine under this strange man’s care.

His eyes shot open under the bright lights, he couldn’t feel his arm. A beeping made him turn, a monitor was showing his heart rate. “Doctor he’s awake!” Nurses scuttled around him to make sure he held still. Panicking he turned to see a sheet draped over his shoulder blocking his view. A masked doctor holding onto a metal plate, his slightly bloody gloves barely visible over it. “You’re going to be fine.” The voice from before. Velvety smooth and soothing, his scared eyes locked onto the man. “Doctor Kimura, we have to put him under!” A nurse came at Shingo with a breathing mask, the beeping increased. “No!” he barked. “Look at me Mr. Katori.” the doctor's eyes was all that could be seen. Maybe that's why, they looked so intense, so sure, “I need you to relax. I promise everything will be fine,” the beeping from the monitor slowed. “Do you trust me Mr. Katori?” slowly Shingo nodded. He had no clue why he did but he trusted this man implicitly. “Good.” Shingo couldn’t see it but he knew the other man was smiling. The doctor went back to work, “Mr. Katori, your mother said you were an artist,” he held out his hand for the drill which a nurse prompt handed him. “She made me promise to save you arm.” The monitor skipped a beat. His parents had berated him for years about his art. Lately calling him a failure since at the age of 39 he had to move home again. Not being able to make enough money to live doing what he loved, he resigned himself to being an old, lonely man running the family's store till he died. Pulled from his thoughts at the noise of the drill screwing the last plate into his bone. That was a horrifying nose he would never forget. “Finished. Now we have to just close you up. It won’t be much longer.” Shingo relaxed and just stared at the ceiling as he was being sewn shut. Realizing there was rock music softly playing in the background.

“Got to be good looking 'Cause he so hard to see. Come together, right now, over me”

\-------------------  
Shingo woke up again in a hospital room. Those words still rolling around in his head. Looking down at the arm that was tightly bandaged and slug against his body. Blinking his eyes slowly, realizing his mom was outside talking to a doctor. Not quite able to see his face but Shingo was grinning, Mom was obviously in love with whoever she was looking at. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his teasing grin, stomping into the room “You gave me a fright! Don’t ever do that again!” Hitting him in the shoulder which made him hiss in pain. “Sounds like you need a higher dose of medication” that familiar laugh crossed his ears and Shingo gasped. “You’re Doctor Kimura?” Now he understood why his mother had looked the way she did. The man walking in the room was tan and very fit. Obviously some sort of athlete in his spare time. A big nose, slightly over large teeth and ears but… something about the combination was very attractive. Those brown eyes, remembering them from the surgery, they were captivating. The short hair cropped close to the back of his neck and flaring out on the top. Taking in the profile as he was adjusting Shingo’s IV. “There, that should be a bit better.” Within a minute his pain decreased.

Grabbing the chart from the end of Shingo’s bed and pulling up a chair, “So the cuts from the glass were mostly minor, only a few needed to be stitched most won’t scar-” “Wait what are you talking about?” Shingo interrupted. ‘What glass?” The doctor looked up a bit surprised. ‘Well it was traumatic you might not remember much.” Digging into the stand next to the bed and pulling out a hand mirror. Shingo looked, fingers of his left hand running over it in surprise. Over a dozen small cuts littered his face. Most just held together with butterfly bandages but one big one had been sown shut under his ear. It was shaped like a third of a bottle’s curve. Starting under the ear it curved around to follow his jaw. “I did that one myself while the nurses were cleaning up the ones on your body. Should be minimal scarring. It’ll be sexy.” Kimura winked playfully. “Did you not trust them to keep me handsome?” he asked absent mindedly while looking in the mirror. “Oh! You were awake for that?” A shy grin came over his face and Shingo swore the man might have blushed a bit. “A little joke at your expense, I apologize” giving a small bow. Shingo waved him off “No no it’s ok! Don’t worry.” For some reason he didn’t mind if this man thought he was handsome. A brief awkward moment, the doctor continued. “So after we got all the glass out of there…” vaguely waving at the upper part of his torso. “We had to fix your arm. It was a nice clean break of both bones.” Scooting in close he pulled out an x-ray and held it up for Shingo to see. “You can see here that your are was a bit askew.” His right arm had been at a 160 degree angle. Turning he gave the doctor a skeptical look, only getting a sheepish grin in return. “So we had to go in and straighten that out for you” holding a second picture up to the light, bones now straight as they should be with metal plates around them. “Your arm should heal just fine, now this type of break can take three to six months to hea-” Shingo sat up “Three to six months?! I have jobs to do! I can’t be without my hand that long!” Warm reassuring hands were placed on his shoulders. “You’ll only be in a sling for two-six weeks. Small exercises after those first two. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to draw again soon.” Shingo slumped backwards into the bed, relieved. “It shouldn’t impair your drawing abilities at all once it’s healed. Drawing might even help it.”

\------------  
“SHINGO” he father bellowed from the front of the store. “COME HELP OUT THE SUSHI CHEF’S SON!” The big man rolled his eyes and set down the clipboard he was counting bottles on. For the 3 weeks since he’d broken his arm he’d been setting up a computer inventory system for the store, much to his father's discontent. He was at the stage now where he was finding out what exactly they even had so he could put it into the system. Both tasks had been hard with one arm but there wasn’t much else he could do. “Old Mr. Kimura down the street has a son?” he asked as he lumbered out of the back. “Yes. He’s picking up the weekly order today. Show him what he should be taking. “Sorry, my son would help you carry it all but he’s got a broken paw.” “Dad!” Shingo snapped, he’d always talked about him like he was a big bear since he was a little kid. Originally to encourage him to become big and strong since he used to be so small. It must have worked since he was six feet tall now. “Oh I don’t mind at if someone has been injur-AHHH” both of them cried out at the same time. “Dr. Kimura! You’re the sushi chefs son?!” Shingo was in shock. There in the middle of the store was his surgeon. Instead of scrubs he was in a white shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Shingo’s heart skipped a beat, he’d thought he was handsome before.

“How's the arm?” the doctor asked as he followed Shingo to the back. “It’s healing fine and I barely have a scar from the surgery.” Turning to find the doctor right in his face. Fingers brushing aside his slightly long, frizzy blond hair. They traced the slight circular scar on his face. “It’s barely noticeable…” This handsome man was up close and stroking his cheek. Shingo felt like he might need a doctor for the heart attack that was currently happening. “Doctor…” Those eyes flicked up to his and back to the scar, his hand dropped from Shingo’s cheek. “We’re outside the hospital, you can just call me Kimura. What do I need to grab for my dad?” Going over to the desk and shuffling through the papers, looking for the order Shingo's father surely took over the phone and left somewhere on the desk. “Ah here it is!” shoving the paper in his mouth he grabbed a crate which he dropped on a rolling cart and quickly was loading it up.

Takuya walked over to the desk in the corner, examining the hard edge that was close to the shelf Shingo was working on. “Is this where you fell?” Takuya was pointing at the edge of the heavy desk and looking up at Shingo on the precarious step ladder reaching for some particularly expensive sake. “Yeah I slipped while shelving this particular sake. Ruined a whole case of it. Soaked and cut up by six bottles.” Kimura nodded, “No wonder you reeked of booze when you were brought in.” That rumble of laughter as Shingo came back down the step ladder made Takuya smile. “Are you just helping out your dad today or…” Shingo didn’t meet the other man’s eyes. He didn’t want to pry but he was curious about the surgeon. “I just came back to the country, so I have been living with him for a bit. It’s my day off today so of course he put me to work.” Rubbing the back of his neck a bit embarrassed, “ I know it's a bit lame that a 44 year old guy lives with his dad…” The sound of the glass on the cart shaking and rattling together brought him back to awareness. Shingo had grabbed onto the cart for support and it being on wheels that hadn’t worked well. Luckily the surgeon was quick and caught him. “Are you alright? In pain? Does your arm hurt? Where are your meds I’ll-” “You’re five years older than me?” Takuya just turned to look the astonished younger man in the eye. “I thought for sure, since you were so good looking that you were younger.” Silence followed. Shingo wide eyed and biting his lip realizing what he said. Takuya bit his lip trying to suppress his giggles but couldn’t. That ridiculous laugh was infectious. Eventually both of them were just supporting one another while giggling.

\------------

Takuya cricked his neck as he was walking through the hospital with a stack of books. It had been a long couple of nights. His surgery coming up in a few days, he had to study a bit more. His eyes drifted along the doors of the rooms, stopping suddenly and backtracking at the opening of a large room. “Mr. Katori?”

The younger man was sitting at a table, staring at his hand. Squeezing a small ball for a doctor. He watched for a moment as Shingo turned his arm at the elbow, seizing up in pain and dropping the little ball that had been hiding in his hand. Throwing a small tantrum and kicking the table. “It’s only the first day Mr. Katori. It takes time.” The therapist picked up the ball and handed it back. “Just keep practicing here for a bit ok?” Shingo nodded and slowly did as he was told.

“You got out of that cast quick! It's been a few weeks.” Takuya dropped his pile of books on the table, sitting down next to the surprised young man. “Kimura! You're wearing a lab coat?” Brows knitted in confusion. “I am a Doctor!” Kimura pouted at him, which Shingo couldn’t help but find a bit cute. “Sorry. I’ve just never seen you in one before, just the scrubs and your usual clothes” hissing again as pain shot through his arm. Takuya rubbed his back soothingly, retrieving the ball from where it had rolled across the table. “It takes time Mr. Katori-” “Shingo” Takuya blinked a bit confused. “Just call me Shingo, Dr. Kimura. My father is Mr. Katori.” Smiling and handing him back the ball, “The key Shingo, is going slowly.” Taking the other man’s injured hand in both of his, it was only just now he noticed how soft they were. “Alright turn it with me ok?” Holding Shingo’s hand he slowly guided him in the exercise. “Just like that Shingo, that's good!” Patting that big hand in encouragement.

His hand felt like it was on fire. But Shingo wasn’t in pain. He had been trying to tell himself for weeks this was just some sort of Florence Nightingale thing and it would go away. But the doctor was handsome and kind, he couldn’t help but have a crush on him. “I have to go up to my office and study but come by after you’re finished here and we can go eat. Otherwise I'll forget.” Takuya patted him on the shoulder as he got up. Shingo’s chest tightened as he watched the other man walk away. Slowly turning his arm while keeping the ball squeezed, at the speed he’d been shown. He must be studying for a complicated surgery… This speed was working for Shingo. He could feel it stretching and working his muscles but not so much that it was extremely painful. Wait did he just invite me out with him to lunch? Shingo hissed and cried out. Ball bouncing off the table and rolling along the floor

\-----------

Walking along the hospital hallways looking for his office. A cute nurse that had batted her eyelashes at him had drawn him a map. Squinting carefully at the crumpled paper in his hand, “This has to be it, it's the right number…” peeking his head into the big office space. Doctors were bustling around and chatting. Face lighting up when he saw a sign on the door of one of the glass walled offices in the back.

_Dr. Takuya Kimura, Head of Pediatric Surgery_

Nervous as he walked by the other Doctors, towards the curtained walls of the office in the back. They were watching him as he knocked on the door. “Come in!” Shingo sighed, happy to get away from the prying eyes. Takuya was buried in books, papers and half drunk drinks. Hands manipulating a barely visible clear thread, without even looking at it, he was reading. Shingo coughed which made the other man jump. “Oh! Shingo it's you!” Jumping up before he had quite untangled himself from the surgical suture. Smiling nervously as he was getting himself free, Shingo noticed Takuya’s outfit. His coat had been tossed aside, dress shirt sleeves with unbuttoned cuffs shoved up to his elbows. Dark blue tie held in place by a slate grey vest that showed off the slim lines of his body. Finally getting free he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry about that. Let's go.”

Takuya didn’t bother to grab his coat as he strode out of his office, Shingo trailing behind him. Not till they were out in the hall did the big man step up next to him. “What were you working on?” Takuya jabbed the button for the elevator, “A heart surgery for a toddler. She has a few veins connected to the wrong places.” Shingo stood next to him in the elevator just looking down at his repaired arm. “Why did you work on me?” Takuya walked out of the elevator, towards the cafe without even looking at him. “I was coming down to help out since they were short handed right as they were wheeling you in. It had been a long time since I worked on someone so big!”

Chatting lightly as they went through the line, Takuya paid despite the protests. Sitting down across from each other in a secluded corner, next to a sunny window. Suddenly Shingo was nervous. He knew it wasn’t but it certainly felt like a date. “Are you still having trouble eating with that hand?” Blushing a bit with the clumsy chopsticks in his left hand. Nodding, he squeezed them tight. “I’ll be right back.” Jumping out of the chair and jogging across the cafe to come back with a fork. “This will be easier for you to use and you get to exercise your arm. I want to to see your art soon.” Shingo’s heart tightened as he took the fork. “You want to see my art?” He nodded as he started eating. “It's gotta be good if you used to make money off of it.” Shingo poked at his lunch with the fork. “I’m not any good any more.” Takuya sat back in his chair. “Hey, everyone goes through tough times.” Shingo pouted and pointed his fork at him. “You’re a famous surgeon, what tough times?” Takuya crossed his arms, “Everything here is about legacy and who you know. I'm the son of a sushi chef. No matter what I do, I will always be the son of a sushi chef. If I can overcome that, here, you can be a famous artist.” Leaning forward to eat again. “So work hard at your therapy ok?” Nodding, Shingo picked up the fork and shakily but determined, dug into his food.  
\-----------

Somehow, this had become a regular occurrence. Three times a week they ate lunch together. Nine of these “dates” had made them good friends. Usually Shingo pulled Takuya out of his office to make sure he ate. Today was the opposite. Shingo was practicing writing. Carefully scratching letters across the paper. It was a little painful but he was succeeding. “Looks good Shingo!” Takuya dropped into the chair next to him, he jumped. Just nodding he pushed on half heartedly. “Are you ok today?” Takuya leaned on the table, cheek resting on his fist. “Yeah, I'm good. I just haven't been really able to move forward.” Squeezing the pencil tight, “I thought you said I would be able to draw again.” jaw clenched tight he was obviously frustrated. “It just takes time Shingo, you wi-” “HOW MUCH TIME?!” Shingo threw the pencil across the room. Running his hands through his hair.

The room had gone deathly quiet and Takuya waved off the nurses. His voice low and near Shingo’s ear. “You’re only on the fourth week of rehab Shingo, look how far you’ve come. You’re so close. This is your last week isn’t it? Just keep practicing and your muscles will become strong again.” Taking Shingo’s arm in his hands, fingers running along it slowly. “You haven’t lost your skill at all. Your muscles have just become weak. The more you do something the stronger they will become.” Tracing them up through his fingers, Shingo’s twitched slightly at the light and gentle touches. “Think of it like working out. You can’t drop weight and build muscles without repeating the exercise over and over for an extended period of time.” Takuya almost seemed lost in touching Shingo’s arm. “It will come back to you if you keep working. I promise.” Shingo closed his hand on Takuya’s which snapped the other man out of the trance he seemed to be in. “That tickles Doctor.” The smile had returned to his face, still sad and tired but it was at least it was a smile. Takuya took his hand back and nodded. “See, You’ll be fine”

Takuya left Shingo to finish up before they went to lunch. Making his way to the nurses station, “Can I get Mr. Katori’s chart please?” Leaning against the counter and looking over the notes. He had made fantastic progress. His bone and muscles were perfectly healthy, he had made fantastic progress according to the therapist notes. Though he had plateaued the last visit or so. A small note about him getting more and more irritable. Takuya just let the papers flutter and settle in front of him, just staring at the first page. What could be bothering him? Zoning out on the file, his eyes zoomed in on the front page and he smiled. _Of course. Silly man._ Checking his watch, I have just enough time before he’s done. Takuya ran out of the hospital quickly.  
\-------------

“I don’t know where he went Mr. Katori.” One of the surgical assistants said as they were standing outside his office. Defeated by his terrible day, his shoulders slumped. Making his way downstairs, there had been at least one bright spot in his day. His mind drifted back to those fingers running along his skin. The back of his neck got hot at the memory. It had been so intimate, other thoughts now came to mind. Talented fingers along his jaw, down his neck, softly along his belly. Turning red as his brain made those fingers go other places.

Snapping out of his thoughts at a bag being shoved in his face. Eyes bugged out, blinking, trying to regain focus. The bag was lowered to reveal the exact man he had been blushing over. Beaming and holding the little bag. Happily shoving it into Shingo’s hands. “What is this?” Shingo just held onto it tight. “It’s a pres-” “DOCTOR KIMURA!” Both of them jumping as a nurse ran up. “One of your patients… she… collapsed…” Takuya was gone. Feet flying across the floor after the nurse. Shingo saw him lean over a little girl being wheeled in a gurney. Her parents crying and holding on to one another as they are left outside of the operating theater.

\-------------

An hour into the surgery two steaming cups of coffee were held out to the parents. “Here.” Shingo handed them over. “Thank you, for your kindness.” They bowed, stressed but glad. “She’ll be okay. He’s a good surgeon. I know he can save her.” Shuffling his feet a bit not really knowing what else to say. “He isn't in this for the money, he does truly care for your daughter. He will do everything he can.” The mother took his hands in hers, “Thank you sir. You are kind.” Both parents smiled. Comforted by his kindness. Shingo bowed and walked away.

He’d eaten lunch and really should go home. He could feel the bag in his hand. Sitting down in the waiting room, he carefully opened up the the bag. Inside was a small leather bound journal. Tucked under the string was a small set of colored fountain pens. Opening up the book there was an inscription inside the front cover.

_Shingo, if you fill this book, a page everyday, by the end you will be even better than before your accident. Don’t leave a single spot undrawn on! Doctor's orders!_

_Happy 40th Birthday,_  
_Takuya_

\---------------

Stretching as he left the OR. The little girl was ok. It had been complications from her previous surgery, something that had been a possibility all along so he’d been ready just in case. It had been a six hour surgery and he was starving but first he needed fresh air. Always going up the the roof after a surgery. It was dark and cold but felt good on his tense body. Leaning on the railing and looking over the city. Smiling to himself, he hoped Shingo liked his present. He’d felt a bit stupid for getting it for him but… Hanging his head, a bit ashamed of himself, he wanted to see the man smile. It was probably improper how much time he’d spent with him but… he couldn’t help it. “I wonder if I'll see him again anytime soon?” speaking only to the cold air that pricked his lungs as it entered. “Well I have to show you what I drew.” Takuya turned to see Shingo standing at the top of the stairs, holding coffee and a bag of food. “Shingo! What are you doing here?!” Eyes following the big man as he came close and shoved the bag in his hand. “Returning the favor. A present for a present.” He leaned on the railing with his cup of coffee. Sipping quietly as Takuya pulled out a sandwich. Suddenly ravenous.

Interest sparked when Shingo pulled out the journal. “How did you know?” not looking at Takuya but staring at the book so hard, as if he was trying to memorize the cover. “Your chart has your birthday on it.” Shingo side glanced at the older man, “You were looking at my chart?” A bit ashamed of his prying, Takuya mumbled into his coffee, “I was worried about you…” Heart picking up, fingers tight on the leather book in his hands. “You were worried?” Both of them just looking at one another, a cold wind curling up around them lightly. Takuya bit his lip, “I… I know it's stupid, you're probably not like that but…” “I like you!” Shingo blurted out. Takuya was shocked for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest. Fisting a hand in the front of Shingo’s jacket, pulling the taller man down into a kiss. Slinging his other arm around that thick neck. Coffee still in hand. Shingo’s weak arm slipped around Takuya’s waist. Kiss deepening, mouths open, tongues battling, hot and desperate. Not stopping till Shingo yelped from pain in his arm. Jumping away, concerned about his pain. Takuya checked his arm. Both of them panting out clouds of hot mist into the chilly January air. Takuya was the first to smile. Showing all his teeth, lines appearing on his cheeks. Holding on to Shingo’s wrist, tilting his head up and giving him a soft kiss. “Happy Birthday Shingo.” Roughly pulling the other man into he arms, Shingo just cuddled him close, smile creating deep lines on his own face, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Book out and doodling, watching the counter at the store. Shingo’s skills were returning, slowly but surely. Ten pages of abstract colorful doodles. “Are those hearts?” Scrambling to hide the book from his mother. “No! It's nothing!” Tucking it away from her prying eyes. “You have been dreaming your way through work lately, did you find a cute nurse? Or maybe a doctor?~” His mother just teased, poking him in the side. Nervously laughing, “No of course not!” He’d never told his parents that he was partial to men over women. “I thought you said you were going out?” She was bustling around the shelves. “Yeah… I guess his surgery ran long…” he mumbled under his breath. Face resting on his fist, squished into an annoyed look. But the door opened, “Shingo!” Takuya was waving from the front door. Bounding out from behind the counter, “I’m leaving bye!” like a large tornado blowing through the shop. By the time he hit the door he had a coat and scarf on. His mother astonished at the speed he moved, she hadn’t seen him like this since high school. “When are you going to be back?!” “Late!” The door snapped shut behind him.

 

Takuya was chuckling at him at the walked down the street. “I thought you didn’t want your parents to know about us yet?” Adjusting his scarf to cover his blushing cheeks a bit more, “Shut up” came out in a low muffled rumble. “You couldn’t be anymore obvious, you're like a highschool girl drawing hearts all over her notebook.” Shingo was silent, body tensed up. “No!” Takuya grinned. “You didn’t!” The younger man was bright red, “Let’s get a taxi! We are going to to be late to the movie!”

 

\--------------

 

The best part of the movie for Shingo had been when Takuya had taken his hand. They had sat towards the back of the half empty theater, seated casually like two friends. Discreetly sharing popcorn and a drink. During the romantic part of the film, Shingo felt warm fingers slide over in exploration. They were strong, tangling with his and holding on tight. Takuya hadn’t looked his direction. Gave no physical acknowledgement of what he had done. Except for squeezing Shingo’s hand in support. He didn’t let go till the credits rolled and people started to get up. The past 10 days since his birthday had been like this. Stolen touches, furtive kisses. At least one meal a day had been spent together. Both of them living with their parents had made things hard, they had no spot to be free and alone. But right at this moment Shingo didn’t mind. Walking close together down the street, chatting away. This is all Shingo needed at the moment. Just to be near this beautiful man.

 

“You found this place online?” Shingo asked as he trotted down a hidden staircase into a small bar. “Yeah it’s supposed to be a nice place.” Takuya held open the door as Shingo stepped inside. A small, quiet restaurant bar. The atmosphere was romantic and classy. Scattered with small tables and private booths. It was entirely full of men, mostly older salary men and professionals. Even the staff was entirely male. A waiter coming by silently and leading them to a small booth in the back. Leaving them with menu’s and water. Takuya grabbing him for a wine order before Shingo could even fully process where exactly he was.

 

“I… what…” the younger man was at a lost for words. Takuya was just looking over the menu, “I thought a real date might be nice.” There was another couple being obviously lovey-dovey in the corner, Shingo couldn’t believe it. Takuya looked up, concern in his eyes, “Was this to much? I’m sorry. We can go, it’s ok.” “No!” Shingo barked a bit too loudly. Blushing when some of the other couples looked their direction. “No I want to stay,” reaching across the table and enveloping Takuya’s hand in his. “Please…” The older man was all smiles and happy, nervous energy. “I’m glad you like it Shingo.”

 

\-------------

 

The scraping of shoes against the cold ground. The soft oomph of a big body hitting the wall. It was dark and freezing in that alley but they didn’t care. A quiet spot alone, behind his parents store, hot lips met his. It was a cold February but inside Shingo’s coat it felt like July. Carelessly kissing as if they might never see each other again. Bodies rubbing up against one another, huddled close for warmth and contact. Their clothes were thick but Shingo could still feel how hard Takuya was against him. Teeth possessively grazing his jawline, the big man was cursing the fact he lived with his parents. “Spend Valentine’s day with me.” Shingo’s jaw was half open, a bit shocked. Takuya’s eyes flicked up and down his surprised boyfriends face. Nuzzling his face in Shingo’s thick neck he repeated himself, “Spend Valentine’s with me... Please.” Shingo’s head went back, gently thumping against the wall. Just looking up as the dark night sky, “Okay.” Pulling Takuya tight in his arms. “Okay.”

 

\---------------

Shingo was sneaking up the stairs trying not to wake his parents. Heart still jack hammering against his ribs. For a doctor his new boyfriend was bad for his health. Turning the stairs to the landing that stopped on the second floor the door flew open. His father surprised and staring from the bathroom doorway. Both frozen in place. “You’re home late.” the older man said gruffly. “Sorry…” Shingo couldn’t look him in the eye, feeling guilty about sneaking around. Pushing past him and jogging up the stairs to the two doors on the third floor. “Shingo…” his father stopped with his hand on the screen door to his room. “You can have Thursday night and Friday off.” Stepping into his room and leaving a confused son on the stairs. Then it hit him. Thursday was Valentine’s.

 

\---------------

 

“Shingo! Shingo!” his mother was banging on the bathroom door. “You’re taking forever in there!” Muffled from the other side of the door. “Sorry! I’ll be out in a bit!” a hair dryer started up. “NO SHINGO I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM YOU CAN STYLE YOUR HAIR LATER!” hitting on the door again. “Sweetheart let the little bear groom his fur, you know how picky he can be about it when he has someone to impress.” The door ripped open, “DAD!” Shingo poked his head out, like lightning his mom was in the door and he was shoved out onto the landing. Hair a mess and only in his black briefs. “Hey!” barking at the door, he growled in annoyance as he stalked into the kitchen to eat while waiting for his turn again. His father was sitting at the table with his breakfast, reading the paper. “You seem to be blonde again. Hoodlum.” Shingo jammed a piece a bread in the toaster, turning to give his father a piece of his mind. The man was smiling. The big man’s anger deflated. His father had just been teasing. It didn’t use to be that way. His hair dying had be one of the more constant arguments of his childhood. His toast popped up and quietly he munched on it.

 

“Are you going to be sneaking in late again tonight?”

“Uhh…. I don’t know”

“I better not see you till morning, Bear”

 

The older man shook out his paper and got up from the table. Lightly hitting his son across the face with it, then poking him in the gut. “With a tummy like that you’ll be home early.” Sticking his tongue out, “I attract plenty of people!” The older man just snorted, giving his wife a kiss in the hallway. Which was Shingo’s signal to dash back into the bathroom.

 

\------------------

 

Takuya was stripping in his office. Quickly his clothes ended up draped over his chair. Dropping a simple white t-shirt over his head. He loved this shirt for dates because the neckline scooped quite low. Digging his nice jeans out of the bag he had hidden under his desk. He had a love-hate relationship with skinny jeans. They were super comfortable but a pain in the ass to get on. Jumping up and down till the dark fabric slipped properly over his frame. Lastly pulling out thick stylish boots and his favorite vintage leather jacket. Eyes frantically on the clock as he threw them on. Taking a few seconds to check his hair in the reflection of a surgical tray that was lying around. Frowning, diving into the bag again and pulling out a simple chain with a plain circular native american pendant. Letting it settle in the divot of his clavicle. Giving himself a thumbs up in the reflection.

 

Quickly he snuck out of the hospital, managing to avoid any prying eyes. He was meeting Shingo down the street at the little cafe. Taking calming breaths as he walked hastily down the street, jittery with nervous energy. He hadn’t had to do a serious Valentine’s Day in a long time. God he was 44 years old and as jittery as a 14 year old going on his first date. Just around the corner from the cafe he stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Eyes closed, taking in one long deep breath and exhaling. Letting an air of calm settle around him. Kicking off the wall and sauntering around the corner, oozing confidence. Stopping short as he saw Shingo.

 

The younger man was sitting at an outside table. Sipping tea out of a China cup. New blond hair coiffed perfectly. Dark black suit, velvety fabric. White dress shirt and bright red bow tie popped against the suits fabric. A black scarf with white hearts tucked carefully under the edges of his suit. Bright red pocket square was the perfect flourish. Takuya couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was waiting for him. The confidence he’d gathered left him.

 

Shingo looked up, feeling eyes on him. Tea stopped halfway to his mouth, lips slightly parted as he took in Takuya’s state. This beautiful man was coming here for him? It took him a moment to make sure he didn’t spill as he set the tea down. Leaving the money for his bill and getting up from the table. He could feel the energy spark between them. It was going to be an interesting night

 

\-----------

 

Shingo gulped as he stood outside the hotel. It was huge and obviously expensive.

 

_Just inside the restaurant doors, Takuya took his hands. Slipping a room key in one and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “No pressure I promise. I rented a suite. I figured we could just enjoy sometime alone. We don’t get much time to just be with one another. That’s all I hope for this to be. You and I, together.”_

 

It was moments like this he remembered his boyfriend was a rich doctor. Takuya was never really one to flaunt money so it was rarely obvious that he was much much more well off. In awe over the lobby as he walked through to the elevator. Looking down at the crumbled paper in his hand for the instructions.

_All the way to the top. Room 5004_

 

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the elevator, waiting for most of the people to get out before he hit the button for the top floor. This would have been less nerve racking if they didn’t have to spilt up for propriety's sake. The soft ding of the elevator as it arrived at the 50th floor made his stomach flop. The floor was split up into 4 sections. One long hall with a sign pointing each way. Silent as the grave, his steps cushioned by plush carpet. Is he going to attack me as soon as I come in the door? Oh god Dad was right, I'm fat. He’s going to take one look and drop me like a rock. The beep of the lock and soft click of the latch. Shingo stepped inside.

 

It was like a small modern style western apartment. Takuya’s boots by the door, his coat draped over a chair at the kitchen bar. The lights were dim but noise from the tv drifted to his ears. Shingo left his own shoes and walked towards the kitchen, leaving his own coat and scarf there. The room opened up there. Huge wall length, floor to ceiling windows along two walls with a view of the city. Modern stairs winding up from a corner to a loft. Takuya in the middle of it all, lounging on a plush couch with his back to Shingo, laughing at the large television.

 

The older man sat up and looked over the back of the couch. “Shingo!” his bare feet padded across the marble floor. Grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the windows. “Look at this view! There’s the hospital!” pointing out the distinctive building in the sea of lights. “Sorry I went a bit overboard but the view looked so great in the pictures. I thought you would like it. I wish the room itself was a bit cozier though. All this black and stone is cold-” Shingo shut up the shorter man’s excited babbling with his lips. Cupping his face in his big hands, their foreheads thumped together. “It’s wonderful. I can’t believe you got something like this.” Takuya pouted, his hands coming up to hold Shingo’s against his face. “What did you think I would cheap out or something?” A monster grin and an over dramatic kiss on the cheek that Takuya struggled against. Shingo let him go laughing the entire time, “No! Of course not! I just forget that my boyfriend is super rich since he is so humble~” Blushing like a tomato while rubbing the slobber off his cheek from that silly kiss. “I’m not rich… I just don’t spend a ton of money.” he mumbled. “I’m sure you are saving for a house or something. That’s why you live with your dad right?” Takuya went and sat back down on the couch, Shingo following and settling next to him. “No I live with my dad because I’m worried about him. I know I am too busy to make time to see him and check on him. Also because I don’t know if I will stay in Japan after he’s gone.” Takuya’s eyes were dark with worry. He obviously loved his father very much. ‘Where would you go?” Shingo asked lightly. “Probably back to America.” Taking that large hand in his, thumb rubbing circles along the back. ‘We should go visit sometime. I think you would love it. Lots of Art museums to visit.” Shingo’s heart ached, this beautiful man was talking about sweeping him off to another country to show him art museums. This had to be a dream. With a crooked grin Takuya picked up the remote, “Lets watch a movie.”

 

\-----------------

 

The lights were as dim as a theater, snuggled close on the couch. Shingo felt Takuya’s head hit his shoulder. He must be tired from planning all this and working all day. The back of his fingers running along his cheek. He’s so tan… I wonder if it’s natural or if he’s just outside a lot. Turning so his face was a bit closer, Takuya’s hair tickling his nose. Sighing at the faint smell of the ocean coming off of it. That’s some shampoo. Those full lips twitching as if trying not to smile. Shingo’s eye’s narrowed and suddenly the gap was closed between them. Takuya just giggling as Shingo sputtered from the stolen kiss. Takuya’s eye’s closed, biting his lip, face still snuggled into that large shoulder. “You tricked me!” The blonde shoved his boyfriends shoulder. “No I didn’t! I just woke up in the middle of you sniffing my hair.” Takuya planted his chin on Shingo’s shoulder. “I was not sniffing your hair!” The blonde was blushing hard at the accusation. Reaching over, fingers curling around the back of Shingo’s neck. Pulling him in close, lips barely brushing, “It’s okay. It was cute” The sliver of space between them was gone. The relaxed, cute atmosphere smoldered and burst into flames with a flick of a tongue. Bow tie pulled, buttons undone, a shirt pulled over head. Shingo’s hands skimming Takuya’s bare chest. The man was a heavenly sight in that necklace and jeans, tight like a second skin. Heavenly looking, but lips whispering like the devil, “Let’s go upstairs…” in Shingo’s ear as he lavished the lobe with attention. Those fingers slipping up into the blonde’s half unbuttoned dress shirt, tweaking a nipple with precision. Kissing down that thick neck as Shingo thought, _God his mouth is persuasive_. “Okay…” Takuya slithered out from under him and grabbed his hand, leading him up to the loft.

 

 _He’s got a nice back…_ Shingo mused to himself as he was lead upstairs. Stopping stone dead at the top. Takuya didn’t even notice till he tried to move forward and was pulled back. “Sorry did I go a bit overboard? I haven’t done a romantic Valentine’s in a while and if you don’t like it it’s okay.” The entire bed was covered in a thick layer of rose petals. The floor around it sprinkled with the excess. Shingo’s jaw was just hanging open. “Shingo? I’m sorry I’ll just-AHHH” Takuya was interrupted by a shove on to the bed. Trying to reorient himself he was surprised again by a giant body jumping on to the bed next to him. Sputtering and wiping petals off his face, Takuya opened his eyes to his boyfriend rolling around on the bed laughing. Rose petals stuck in that golden blonde hair, more fluttering down on top of him, sticking to various points all over his body. It was one of the most beautiful sights Takuya had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Those lips were at it again. Shingo could kiss them forever. Nimble fingers easily made do with his dress shirt. Thick fingers buried in that short hair as tongues danced and thin ones teased the front of Shingo’s slacks. Kissing along that jaw, nibbling on one of those cute big ears, quietly moaning when the doctor got his hands on his prize. Losing concentration as that hand moved up and down his hot shaft. He couldn’t even tell what Takuya’s fingers were doing exactly besides playing him like an instrument. Shingo’s soft moans his musical masterpiece.

Takuya’s free hand was tugging down the sides of Shingo’s pants, a little awkwardly,  not that the other man noticed. Slipping a hand over Shingo’s rear, trying to get his pants off, he stopped. “Oh~” Squeezing that butt cheeks tight, making Shingo blush. “Why do you hide this?” Squeezing harder this time, the big man gasped a little. Shingo’s eyes followed Takuya as he slipped off the bed, rolling onto his back to watch him go around to his feet, “I’m not hiding anyTHING!” he yelped as his pants were swiftly pulled off. Pausing for a moment to take in the skull patterned boxer-briefs. “Cute~” Takuya smiled sweetly, they were very Shingo. “Cute?!” the younger man yelping again as they were pulled down his legs. “Now let me see what you have been so good at hiding!” Shingo was astonished that this smaller man flipped him over with such skill. Settling between his legs and using both hands to grab as much as possible. “You have a fantastic ass…” 

Looking over his shoulder at the erotic image behind him. Takuya wearing only that necklace and jeans, leaning over his butt. Squeezing and slapping, grinding his hips into it. Smiling happily as investigated. Shingo rubbed his hips against Takuya’s, meeting his eyes over his shoulder. “Are you sure?” the older man tilted his head. Hiding his face a bit but nodding, Shingo wanted it. Badly.

Unzipping his jeans, trying to pull the tight fabric off, Takuya fell right off the end of the bed with a thump. Shingo shot up out of concern, leaning forward. The older man shooting up and giving the younger man a kiss, crawling back on the bed. Shingo tried to flip over again but Takuya held him still, “I want to look into your eyes.” Reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube he hid in their earlier. 

Slowly he teased and prepared the big man. He was so good at it. Shingo covered his mouth so his moans wouldn't be too loud. “No need for that, these walls are thick. You can be loud, we're free here,” Takuya flicked his fingers up and over that most sensitive spot. Shingo’s body was overheated and straining. Covering his eyes, blushing hard. Oh god he probably looked awful. Looking down at this smaller man, was this going to work? “Hey, don’t do that.” Swatting away those big hands. “I said I wanted to see your eyes.” Takuya pulled those thick hips on his. Slowly pushing inside. Rubbing his hands up and down one of those thick thighs. Their first time together was not going to be ruined by him getting over eager. 

Shingo moaned as Takuya slowly started to move. He hadn’t been expecting to feel so full. It’d been years since he was on the bottom. Flooding back to him how much he had enjoyed it. The doctor picked up speed, his long legs wrapped around those pounding hips. That God between his legs, lithe body rocking in and out, necklace bouncing off his bare chest. Sweat slowly sliding down his chest. This sweet sight punctuated by spiking pleasure. Takuya leaned forward, “You’re so beautiful…” Kissing Shingo deeply, both of their bodies strained and at the edge. Big arms wrapped Takuya close as Shingo came hard. A few thrusts more and the older man followed.

Heavy breathing, roses sticking to their naked sweaty bodies. Shingo reached over and squeezed Takuya to him tight. “I gotta shower come on!” Nuzzling his face into the back of that neck, Shingo stubbornly refused. “Shingo!”  Takuya finally wiggled free. Eyes on that body as it escaped to the bathroom. Laying back and looking at the ceiling, Shingo’s face split into the dopiest grin. Covering his face with his hands as he giggled. He was the luckiest man in the universe! A handsome boyfriend who was sweet and caring. He’d been nervous about the other man topping, since he was so much smaller. Also that the extra weight might scare him away. But he called him beautiful! That man! The most gorgeous man he’d ever seen! Flipping on his belly and shoving his face in a pillow to hide his silly grin. Looking over, only his eyes visible, running his hands through the petals.  _ Cheesy idiot. _

“Alright get in the shower you big lug.” Takuya walked out of the bathroom tossing a towel at him. His own towel draped over his head. Grabbing Shingo by the wrist as he went by, pulling him in for a kiss. Smiling shyly afterwards. “I’ll clean up in here. Go on.”

Coming out of the shower to find the bed somewhat cleaned off of petals. Takuya under the blankets and dead asleep. Face gentle and innocent. His hair no longer spiked up, combed forward. Shingo’s fingers ran softly along his cheek. Slipping under the sheets, Takuya sleepily snuggled right up to him.

\--------------

Stirring in bed, blankets tangled around him. Groaning from the sun streaming through the huge windows. The quiet sound of music and the smell of food wafted up to the loft, pulling Shingo out of his slumber. Focusing on a  smokey voice singing along.

_ Hell, with it baby cause you're mine and you're fine and your lips so divine _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ __ Come and get your love

Shingo padded over to the stairs, picking up his underwear on the way. Moving as silently as he could so he could keep listening.

_ Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby _ _   
_ _ Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right _ _   
_ _ I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah _ _   
_ _ Hell (hell) it's your business _ _   
_ _ If you want some take some _ _   
_ _ Get it together baby _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ __ Come and get your love

Takuya was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. His tight white shirt and dark underwear back on. Bouncing from heel to heel, swaying his hips with the beat as he sang along. Shingo was torn in two. This was incredibly cute but also extremely sexy and he had no clue how to react. Takuya held up his spatula like a microphone, big smile on his face.

_ Come and get your love _ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ __ Come and get your love

Shingo couldn’t help laughing. Takuya turned, surprised and blushing hard at getting caught. “Oh! Ah… Good morning. I was gonna bring you breakfast.” The big man hugged him from behind, “Don’t stop on my account.” Swaying back and forth to the music. Head resting on his shoulder. It was silent as Takuya scrambled the eggs in the pan. “I like your voice…” Shingo said quietly. Teeth started to show on the older man’s face.

_ La la la la la la la la la la la la _ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ _ La la la la la la la la la la la la woo _ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ _ Come and get your love _ _   
_ __ Come and get your love


	4. Chapter 4

Dating a busy surgeon with no place to be alone had been tough on both of them. Sometimes they felt like idiots sneaking around at there age. Up the stairs in the dead of night at Shingo’s place. Being deathly quiet so as to not alert anyone. There was a point where Takuya had gotten shoved in a closet because Shingo’s mother burst in. It was fun at times though. Sneaking through the back of the sushi shop in the middle of the day for a quick cuddle in Takuya’s room. One of them sleeping late and having to somehow make it out of the house. Neither of them quite sure their parents would be so accepting. Takuya especially. He’d already almost been estranged from his dad over inheriting the shop. They had really only just now truly reconnected. But the old man had be passive aggressively harassing him to find a wife. So the prospect of telling the him was not fun. 

Takuya’s leaned back in his office chair. Feet on his desk, arms crossed behind his head, rolling the end of a pen around in his mouth. “We can’t keep doing this…” mumbling to himself. Phone screen lighting up, a cute super zoomed in shot of Shingo’s face popping up on the screen. That always made him smile. His boyfriend had stolen his phone and set that himself. A message popped up.

_ “I haven’t seen you for daaayyyssss”  _ Punctuated with a weird depressed bunny rabbit. Takuya smiled at his whiny boyfriend.  _ “I’m sorry. You know I have had to work night shift to keep an eye on a few particular patients” _ Sending a dogza doggy  __ to show how truly sorry he was.  _ “We can do something special soon. I promise. My schedule is fairly clear. Maybe a weekend trip?” _

Shingo just stared at his phone. A trip? A weekend trip? An entire two days? It had been months since Valentine’s… and it was a nice hot July.  _ “What did you have in mind?” _  Leaning on the counter just staring at his phone. Watching those three dots cycle across the screen. “Shingo! Come help me put these crates away!” The big man could curse his father to death right now. “Coming!” he shoved his phone in his pocket.

_ “How about a beach trip?” _ Takuya stared at the screen. He wasn’t reading it. Why wasn’t he reading it? A bit anxious about the fact that his message hadn’t been read. He must be busy at the store…. Angrily setting his phone on his desk, a few seconds later flipping it over with a pout. Eyes on the clock sitting on his desk. It was getting late, he better make his rounds.

Shingo was finally free again. After trying to put stock away and having a bickering match with his dad over the new electronic system (his father had still not quite figured out how to use it), they had a decent flow of customers for hours. Shingo grimaced at the wall clock, it was eleven at night. He knew Takuya was still at the hospital though…

_ “That sounds great! A hotel room overlooking the beach?”  _ It wasn’t read. Shingo waited. And waited. And waited. Finally closing the shop at two AM and heading out to get his reply. Lucky for him the hospital wasn’t far so taxi fare wasn’t too hurtful. Stopping and grabbing some warm food from the cafe around the corner. Smiling as they recognized him and made their usual. The way the owner at the counter looked at him. Handing him the back and cups with a knowing smile. It made Shingo a little happy to know that someone knew and was ok with it. Even if it was just this strange older woman who put two and two together after they visited so often. The weight of their secret had been nagging at his heart for awhile now. He needed to figure out how to tell his parents. 

The hospital was quiet and the lights were low, he’d never get used to this place at night. Winding through the maze of halls to Takuya’s office. The door to the shared office at the front was closed. Peeking inside its was dark and intimidating but the desk lamp in his boyfriend's office was a soft beacon showing him his goal. Winding his way towards it carefully. Opening the door, slipping inside. Making sure the door shut quietly behind him. He didn’t want to disturb the precious sight in front of him. Takuya was asleep on the couch, a colorful polka dot blanket thrown over him. Still dressed, shoes on the floor. One of his striped socked feet sticking out. Breathing softly and snuggled into a borrowed hospital pillow. “Wake up sleeping beauty~” leaning over and kissing him on the lips. All he got in return was a groan and Takuya flipping over. “Hey!” Ripping the blanket off the man. “I came all the way here and brought you food because I missed you and that’s all I get?!” Takuya tried to grab for his blanket back, ending up just grabbing Shingo by the front of the shirt and kissing him. A deep, skilled kiss. The kind that curls your toes and makes you light headed. Before Shingo knew it the blanket had been stolen back. Takuya cuddled back under it in a flash. The fabric pulled up to his eyes, ‘What did you bring me?”

Both of them were sitting with the blanket across their laps munching on their late night snack. “A beach house?” Shingo was a bit shocked. “Yeah a nice small one right on the beach. I can rent one for us a few days” Stretching deepy, almost like a cat just waking up, “I’ve been so busy. I miss the waves. I haven’t had many chances to go surfing since I came back to Japan. Suddenly all my time was taken up by a clingy boyfriend.” Flashing the aforementioned Boyfriend a smile. “Is that why you smelled like the beach?!” Takuya was taken aback by the volume of Shingo’s voice, “Huh?” “On Valentine’s, your hair…” Shingo blushed as he remembered, “It’s smelt like the ocean. I thought it was just really good shampoo…” Giggling a bit embarrassed over what he was about to admit, “I was really nervous that morning so before work I sped over to the beach and went out on the water a bit.” 

He’d been nervous to see him? Him?! Shingo’s hands tight in his lap, happy as a clam, “I spent all day in the bathroom getting ready… Mom wanted to kill me…” Both men charged with happy energy. The silent embarrassing tension went on till Takuya just blurted out, “God we’re dumb.” Laughter rang through the room, both of them doubled over and giggling. Leaning on each other for support, Takuya turning to look Shingo in those playful brown eyes. Brushing those chuckling lips with his own. “I love you.” Shingo’s heart suddenly jack hammered in his chest so hard it actually hurt. One of Takuya’s hands drifted down his cheek and along his jaw tenderly. Bringing him back in for kisses, one after another each longer than the last. Before Shingo knew it he was pressing the doctor’s back into the couch, ravaging his mouth. Pulling apart the big man caught his breath as lips slowly teased his neck, a flick of a pink tongue across his adam’s apple made his pants start to feel tight. “I love you too.” Face nuzzling close, hiding in his shoulder. 

“Then come to the beach with me.” 

\----------------

“We’re here,” the gentle hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear brought him out of his slumber. Shingo had fallen asleep ten minutes after getting in the car. He’d been too excited to go to bed early. Stumbling out of the car, face hidden in the hood of his sweatshirt. Rubbing his eyes, sunglasses shoved up on his forehead. The other man’s laughter made him pout. They were pulled up behind the house and the sun was coming up over the horizon. Pausing to take in the colors slowly pushing away the night. 

“Come on you adorable zombie!” Throwing a glare over his shoulder as his obnoxiously awake boyfriend. Suddenly a camera was shoved in his hands, the small screen had captured an image of his silhouette against the warm sky. Head down and shuffling after his lover’s feet. “This is a nice camera…” Turning is around in his hands, it was expensive. The newest model. One of the ones he had been saving up and buying. Of course his boyfriend had been able to buy it easily. “It’s the one you wanted right? I saw you eyeing it on your phone the other day.” Shingo’s face shot up. Takuya had paused with his hand on the knob of the back door. “Yeah… I was seeing if I could afford it for this trip…” The other man leaned up and gave him a kiss, ducking into the house, his words echoing back, “Well now you do! You better take lots of pictures of me looking cool!”

Shingo bounded into the house. Jumping onto Takuya’s back, almost knocking the other man over with his weight. Hugging him around the shoulders tight. Silent but the big man didn’t need words. Takuya knew how he felt. “You wanted to start a photoblog right? Since you don’t have much room to do your art.” Takuya felt more than saw the nod. One of his hands just came up and squeezed the large arm. “You're going to have to let me go so we can unpack.” A muffled voice, “No!” The smaller man tried to struggle but it was no use. “Shingo!” Laughter ran through the empty house as they fought. Takuya finally slipping from his arms, hair a little ruffled and grumpy. “I buy you a present and you try to squeeze me to death! See if I buy you anything again!” Shingo stuck his tongue out at him. Investigating his new toy.

Takuya rolled his eyes. He should have waited for all the luggage to be in the house before giving him the camera. Lugging in all the suitcases. They seemed to have way too much luggage for 4 days. He’d originally planned on two but he’d managed to clear his schedule a bit more. He wanted to make the most of the rare free time. “SHINGO!” bellowing at the man sprawled on the couch taking selfies of himself to test out his new toy. “You realize there is more to that present and if you don’t come help me I’m not giving it too you.” Like a flash all of the luggage was unloaded and he was just waiting. “You are seriously a child you know that right?” His insult was said with a smile as he handed him the camera bag full of lenses and other accessories, he’d gone a bit crazy. Getting another bone crushing hug before Shingo ran off to investigate the rest of his present. 

Takuya stretched, his tank top lifting up just enough to show a stripe of belly. “I better check the groceries and then I can hit the water.” Bare feet padding out to the large, airy, open front of the house. The kitchen, dinning room and living room melded together as one big room. The three walls were almost entirely glass looking out onto the view of the ocean. A big porch visible on the side of the house pointed at the beach. “Man you like views don’t you?” Only Shingo’s  wiggly feet and the top of his head were visible sticking out of each end of the the couch. Walking by and planting a kiss on the big forehead as he wound his way to the kitchen, “I like a view, is there a problem with that?” Opening the fridge, casually checking out what was there. It looked like everything he asked for. “You had them do the shopping?” Shingo was looking over his shoulder. “Yeah the store is far away, there isn’t even a neighbour for a few miles, I didn’t want to waste time shopping for food.” Slipping out from between the big man still checking out the fridge, he went off to change.

Shingo woke up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch, camera on his tummy. The house was silent. Poking around, wandering upstairs to the huge master suite. Takuya’s suitcase was open, clothes discarded. With a guilty look Shingo picked up his tank top and covered his face with it. The other’s man smell made his body tingle, a shiver running through it like he was just a little turned on. Laughing at himself, “I’m an addict…” Something caught his eye out the glass door at the end of the room. The sea breeze hitting his face as he stepped outside was refreshing, especially in the growing heat of the late morning. A dark speck was moving along the waves, cutting in and out. Finally reaching the end and paddling out again. Shingo checked his watch, “He’s been out there for a few hours probably…” Rushing down the stairs and grabbing the camera bag on his way out the door. 

Takuya was lying on his board. Letting his body recharge after the last wave. He missed this, so much. Salty sea air, warm sun beating down, the soft sound of the ocean surrounding him. It would have been nice to have gone with his friends. A bit lonesome this way, but Shingo was worth it. His friends would have been fine but… Sighing softly to himself. The man was very closeted, mostly just to not upset his parents. Takuya had been spoiled living in America. No one minded if you were gay there, as long as you weren't flaunting it. Which he had done to annoy people sometimes. Smiling at the memory of deeply kissing a man in front of his homophobic neighbour just to piss him off. He wanted to be able to have that with Shingo.

To grab his hand in public, to not have to call him his friend, he wanted to show of Shingo as what he was. To marry him. A splash as he hit the water. Sputtering and pulling his top half onto the board. Sun blazing on his neck. Marriage… He’d never thought about that before… Not with a man at least. Closing his eyes, letting himself drift on the gentle waves. His eyes open again, hardly focused on anything. Just taking in the sights. Yes, he never wanted to let him go. Ripped out of his thoughts by glinting from the shore. The man he was thinking of taking pictures. Paddling in, pleased to see him there.

\---------------------

“These look great!” Shingo was walking behind Takuya as he thumbed through the pictures. Wetsuit stripped down to his waist, surfboard under one arm. He’d pushed all his hair back, sea water keeping all but a few strands in place. Shingo was wishing that camera was in his hands. As soon as he had it back he’d snapped a picture of his handsome surfer. “Shingo! You don’t need to take normal pictures of me!” Setting his board out on the porch to dry. Giving Shingo a peck on the lips, which set the big man on a cautious edge. Throwing him an annoyed look, hands settling on his hips, “There is no one around for miles. I can kiss you outside.” The big man was a bit nervous, which annoyed the heck out of Takuya. Grabbing his hand and dragging him back out to the surf. “Takuya! Takuya! Taku-” Smashing his lips on Shingo’s as the surf ran over their feet. Pulling away slowly, lips just barely sticking from the pressure. The soft sound of the waves punctuating his words, “I can kiss you where ever when ever I want.” Shingo’s arms were slack at his sides. Finger twitching and the click of the camera snapping a shot of their feet in the surf. Distracted by the noise, “Did you just take a picture of our feet?” Instead of an answer, lips pressed against his. Needy, wanting, drugged on the smell of the sea and the thrill of being so public. Ending up on their backs, waves lapping up around them. One of Shingo’s arms holding the camera in a safe space above them as they kissed. Takuya could hear the snapping of the shutter, trying to grab it without breaking their kiss. The photographer ended up on top, grinning as he took pictures of his wet, sand covered lover. 

“Stop that! Shingo come on I probably look like the cover of a cheesy romance novel!”

“No. You look like the cover of a good romance novel.” The cameraman purred as he started to tease his model's neck. “Ignore it. Pay attention to me.” Eyes drawn to it for a moment, then pulling them away. Hands into Shingo’s hair kissing the half soaked man passionately. Focusing entirely on that mouth and everything his hands could get a hold of. Smiling against Shingo’s lips while caressing his rear. Whispering just loud enough to be heard over the water, “I want you right here in the waves.” Teeth teasing just under that ear. “But sex on the beach is always a bad idea, no matter how fun it is.” Rolling out from under Shingo. “Come on let's go to the house,” 

Pulling his boyfriend up. Running across the sand whooping with laughter. Shingo stopped, camera up to his eye. Takuya was looking back over his shoulder, laughing. Feet kicking up sand as he ran back to the house. The top half of his wet suit bouncing off his rear. Body dripping wet, glistening in the afternoon sun. It took Shingo’s breath away. He chased after him.

As he reached the porch, grinning at the sight of the wet suit discarded on one of the tables. Shingo quickly stripped his wet clothes off as well. Time to hunt down the giggling naked man that was hiding inside. Camera still in hand, he wandered through the kitchen. A bit nervous over his nudity, he didn't even walk around in the nude at home. Let alone with so many windows…

Padding down the hall, the cool air as he entered making him shiver slightly. Camera loose in his fingers. Stepping slowly up the stairs. Stopping short, quietly walking forward, eye peeking through the lense. Hand adjusting the focus. Taking in the unaware nude body lounging on the bed. Skin highlighted by the duality of cool shadows and bright sunlight from the windows at the end of the room.

Hand running through his hair, wiping some stray sea water off his lips. Where was Shingo? Sitting up on the bed, blocking his eyes a bit from the sun. Ears caught a soft shuffling, “Oy! Put that down and get in here!” The big man smiled. Just taking pictures till Takuya got angry and dragged him into bed. Wrestling, laughing, kissing, biting. Shingo ended up on top. Straddling his beautiful doctor. Smiling and taking more pictures as he rubbed his butt against Takuya’s stiffness. Capturing his gasp inside Shingo’s new favorite toy. “God damn it Shingo!” Trying to swipe at the gadget. Wrists pinned down and shutter clicking, Takuya struggled. “Come on!” They had four days to play and go slow, but right now he just wanted to fuck that annoying little minx into the sheets. Slipping free and shoving the photographer sideways so he sprawled over. Grabbing his legs and swinging him horizontally across the bed. Reaching into the nightstand off to the left and swiping the lube he had put there when he’d changed earlier. Shingo was giggling at how big a tube Takuya had bought for the trip. “You laugh, but I plan to use up that entire thing.” His serious face as he slicked himself up made the big man shiver. “We have four days and the only time I plan on wearing clothes is out on the water.” Taking up Shingo’s big legs in his arms, pushing in slowly. Trying to go as fast as possible but be safe as well, he was aching for this. “I want to be lost in your beautiful body and dirty every surface of this house.” Starting to thrust, quickly escalating to shaking the bed. Greedily taking in the pleasurable perfection that was his boyfriend's body.

Shingo almost forgot his goal, so distracted by the cock filling him up. It was just the right fit, just to that tingling stretch. For Takuya he would bend over and spread on command. Holding on to his composure just enough to bring that camera up, he wanted to capture every intimate moment. His partner noticing but instead of being a bit shy like before, he’d given in to lust and was showing off. Looking right into the camera, the challenge now was fuck him till he dropped it. 

Their lusty battle continued till they were both on edge. Takuya’s mouth hung open slightly, eyes half lidded and unfocused. Shingo came across his chest with a moan. Eyes flicking down the lense of the camera, Takuya kept pace, so close himself. Finally letting loose with a groan. Filling up that younger man to the brim. Landing to the side with a thud, he’d actually felt a bit dizzy as he was laying there catching his breath. Covering his eyes from the glittering sun.

“I don’t know if I can take four days of constant fucking if it’s all going to be this good…” Shingo panted.

**Takuya started laughing so hard he was holding his gut and curled up into a little ball. “I love you, you big idiot.” **


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, it was the second night and Takuya had only worn a full set of clothes out on the water. There had been lots of lazy tanning, eating, and sex. Including a round under the stars in the hot tub. Shingo was padding into kitchen. Still damp from the tub. Pushing his hair back and peeking in the fridge. “I’m hungry! We have no food!” Rustling around he pulled out a small tub of ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, leaning on the counter, eating right out of the container. The cool sweetness hitting the spot after all that exercise in the hot water. 

Takuya walked in, still steaming. Planting his elbows on the other side of the counter and opening his mouth. Shingo just looked at him and kept eating. Not till he got a smack in the arm did he feed the begging older man. Lips barely catching on the cool metal. Shingo suddenly wanted to kiss them. God how old was he? Takuya turned him into a horny teenager. Constantly on edge or wanting to snuggle close. 

“I severely underestimated how much you eat on a regular basis.” Cringing at the whack on the nose he got for the comment.

“Not my fault someone is running me ragged! I get hungry!”

“We normally don't get alone time for weeks at a time! Who knows when we'll get another opportunity. I can give you a break if you need it though.” He took the spoon away from Shingo and ate quietly. The big man watched him carefully scrape the sides of the container. Concentrating on making the ice cream level. 

“I’m fine.”

Takuya’s face shot up, looking into those large eyes. Seeing the happiness reflected there. Watching a smile grow on his face.

“It’s going to be hard to sit down for awhile though. I should give you a taste of your own medicine Doctor.”

The doctor smiled, “I’d like that actually. Haven’t had a good taste in a while.” He licked the spoon seductively. A subtle change in his stance and he went from looking like a strong top to a slippery bottom. The kind of bottom that was bossy and demanding. A bitchy princess. Shingo’s nostrils flared and pupils dilated. If he had it in him he’d be raring to go again. His body wanted to, and was trying, but it was too soon after their hot tub adventure. God this man was like a drug.

\--------------

The sun was barely rising when Shingo had awakened to the movement of Takuya getting out of bed. Sleepily his gravelly voice asked,

“What are you doing?” 

“I gotta go to the store and get some food. We blew through four days of food in two and I want to barbecue something.”

Takuya was pulling on a light jacket and finding his keys.

“Why so early?”

“I want to still be able to catch some nice morning surf when I get back. I’ll only be gone a few hours, go back to bed.”

Giving the other man a kiss on the forehead, only getting a groan and a half hearted wave in return.

Shingo rolled out of bed a few hours later. Underwear and sweatshirt on. Shuffling into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. Deciding on being indulgent and making pancakes. There was some fresh strawberries he could put on top and some whip cream. Shingo stood in front of the fridge, door open, cool air pricking his skin. Thinking about where exactly he would like to put that whip cream. His mind's eye full of an image. A tan ass up in the air, delicately covered in the tasty cream. Ready and waiting for him to eat. 

“Shingo! Shingo!”

Slamming the door shut before his boyfriend caught him dazed in front of the fridge. Turning just in time to see the older man run in a bit frazzled.

“I’m sorry! They saw me at the store and hounded me and then I mentioned you and they followed me and and-” A troop of people came in the back door. All carrying groceries, beach gear and booze. Loud cheering when they saw Shingo. 

“There’s the secret boyfriend! We were doubting you existed! Almost thought the Doc made you up!”

“He never shuts up about you. We’ve been so curious.”

“Are you really an artist? He is always talking about wanting you to paint one of his boards.”

Tons of questions and comments and handshakes as they all made their way through the house and out the door to the beach. Dropping groceries off on the way. One tried to stay behind to help but things away but Takuya shooed them off.

“I’m sorry really! I’ll get them out of here. The idiots don't realize we don’t get a lot of time!” Shingo cut him off with a kiss. He  _ was _ a bit ticked but they were his boyfriend's friends and they had the best intentions. Plus the people knew about them and still cared about Takuya. He couldn’t possibly force them to leave.

“A little beach party couldn’t hurt anyone. Do you really want me to paint one of your boards?”

The older man just blushed so hard the tips of his ears were pink. “Yeah…”

\-------------

The surfers were loud and friendly. Obviously they loved their handsome doctor friend. Shingo had been nervous about all these people knowing but no one treated them badly. Even when Takuya had run out of the waves, giving Shingo a kiss on the way to the food cooking over the bonfire. For him that was natural and normal, while for Shingo he’d had a moment of panic. He had to admit it was a nice feeling. Being able to openly love his boyfriend. 

Takuya was building himself a hamburger when Shingo draped himself over his back. The big man’s head on his shoulder and arms around his hips. Casually rocking back and forth. While the snuggling like this was not at all unusual for them, it was shocking that Shingo was so readily doing it in public. Even going so far as to kiss that tan neck, the salt of the sea clinging to his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A chorus of Oooos and giggles made them hyper aware that everyone was watching them.

“I think that’s our signal to leave guys!”

\--------------------

The party was over, food packed up, beach cleaned, fire still burning. Takuya and Shingo were lying out under the stars. On a single lounge chair, the doctor sitting up and relaxing his back against his big artist’s chest. The younger man had a long stick and was toasting marshmallows. Carefully roasting them over the fire till they were golden brown and holding them close for his half awake lover to eat. Though sometimes he did that and snatched them for himself. 

“God how old are we?” Takuya chuckled as they fought over the hot sweet.

“Old enough to not give a fuck” his voice was muffled. Full of hot marshmallow.

“Speaking of not giving a fuck, what you did earlier was nice.” leaning back and lazily kissing along that wide jaw. Shingo said nothing, watching the fire lick up around his marshmallow. Though his arm did squeeze around Takuya’s hips. Nibbling on one particular spot of the jaw, Takuya just watched his eyes. 

“Too bad we can't do that more often.” Shingo mumbled. Takuya turned his arms, hands sliding over that large chest. Paying extra attention to those shoulders. Nuzzling his face against that thick neck, lips casually kissing along it. “You are insatiable!” 

“You like it.” Takuya relaxed against the bigger man, letting himself be cuddled. “I think tonight is going to just be a cuddle night though.”

Shingo squeezed the man in his lap tightly. So tight Takuya started trying to wriggle free. Their little play fight ending with a kiss from Shingo on that big nose.

**“Don’t lie” **


	6. Chapter 6

Last day of their trip, leaving late that night since they both had to be back at work in the morning. Shingo was picking up the house and cleaning up. Blond hair pinned back out of his face on one side. Only in a pair of colorful polka dot boxer briefs. Folding freshly washed clothes on the upstairs balcony, watching Takuya get in as many waves as possible before they have to return to reality. His eyes followed the other man as he jogged towards the house. Stopping on the porch and calling up, “Hey! Sexy boy! I'm thirsty can you bring me some water?” Shingo rested his crossed arms on the railing.

“You have feet, walk in and get it yourself.”

Takuya planted his hands on his hips.

“I’m soaking wet! I can’t!”

“Well why should I?” The big man smirking, fishing for compliments. Takuya furrowed his brow and curled his lips. Annoyed but amused. 

“Well because you're lovely, wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous and handsome as hell. You are too kind to let me suffer.”

Shingo smiled and trotted downstairs, dropping a packed bag on the table, filling a pitcher with water and grabbing a glass. 

Watching his lover gulp down water, noticing how the wetsuit clung to the man’s thin build. Showing off all his bodies lines. The straight slim shape of his legs, flexible hips and adorable flat butt. Shingo didn’t like flat butts till this man. It was hard to resist the urge to grope it. It showed off his sculpted shoulders and chest. Coming down to a lovely V punctuated by the perfect weight of his manhood. 

“Man it's hot.”

Shingo’s eyes bulged as the man he was just ogling pulled at the neck of his wet suit and poured the rest of the pitcher over his head. Opening his mouth to drink some as it ran down his chin. Sighing happily as it ran down his body. Takuya yelped as he was tackled, pressed against the railing. Growling in his ear, feeling hands scramble. The wet suit getting peeled off a bit.

“Shingo, what are you doing?!”

“It’s hard to resist when a porno is happening right in front of me.” Kissing that now bare tan neck. Dragging him into his arms. Holding him from behind letting his head rest on his boyfriend's strong shoulder.

“Do we have to leave?”

“Yeah. We have to return to reality at some point.”

“But I don't want too.” Takuya smiled at the whiny voice he loved so much.

\-----------------

Smiling to himself as he finished up the last of the packing. Picking up Takuya’s shorts off the floor his wallet fell out of the back pocket. When he grabbed it a pair of pictures slipped out. Smiling at the front one. A silly selfie they had taken on a date. But the one behind it… Faded and worn, torn at the corners, a picture of Takuya and a woman. Both of them in scrubs. Very young, probably late 20s and smiling. Cuddled close and flashing V’s. Shingo’s brow furrowed, an old friend maybe? No. For him to keep it in his wallet… An old girlfriend…

\---------------

Takuya was silent at the wheel. Sad that this dream vacation was ending. But happy that it happened. Shingo was quiet leaning up against the inside of the door. Hood up and large sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Takuya… when did you realize you were gay?” The older man was taken aback by the sudden question.

“I was 28 or 29 I think?” Hands tightening on on the steering wheel. “I had just moved to America and was in a weird place emotionally. I decided to explore myself and found out a few things” Shingo snorted and smirked.

“I always knew. I did try though. But nothing ever clicked.” Takuya looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. The younger man looked sad even though he was smiling.

“Why the question Shingo?”

“No reason…” Welcoming Takuya’s hand in his own and squeezing tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_ “I’ll be by in thirty minutes or so. We can hang out a little but before the movie. Don't you dare get dressed. I want to see your cute sleepy face”  _ Slowly the words on the screen sank into Shingo’s brain. Smiling a bit, snuggling deeper into his blankets. In the weeks following their beach trip Takuya had been extra lovey. Coming over and sneaking in for a cuddle before work most days. Today was one of their precious shared days off.

Sitting up slowly, rolling to the side to scoot up to his desktop. Big, loose shirt and messed up hair. Sitting cross legged and checking his email. His blog had quickly become popular, lots of messages everyday letting him know of the copious comments on the photos he’d slowly been posting everyday. Smirking about the questions about his mysterious model.

**_He’s gorgeous! Post clearer pictures!_ **

**_Who is this man? Why have we never seen him before?_ **

**_His lips! I would kiss those all day._ **

That last comment had inspired him. Diving into the collection of in bed photos. Finding one of them kissing in the surf. It was taken at a bit of an angle. You could easily tell it was two men making out but the sun ended up throwing their faces in shadows. Adding that to his post, the next one being one a few snaps later. Cropped to just be Shingo’s lips teasing that prominent Adam's apple. Takuya’s lips parted in a small gasp. The top half of his face cropped out. The last one being one of the pictures of Takuya wet and lying in the surf. His hand in the foreground blocking part of his face but part of his happy smile and one of his intense eyes was showing. The rest of the frame was his wet body, waves running over it, pieces of sand sticking to his skin.

“You guys want sexy? I have some sexy.” Shingo giggled as he posted the pictures.

Flicking through the photos. Taking his time at the bedroom images. Remembering the fingers tight on his tights. The slap of skin as Takuya thrust into him. Shingo just stared into the photographs eyes. Almost as intense as the real thing. But nothing could compare. Shaking his head, the dirty thoughts coming to mind had made his underwear tight. He’d have to calm down before Takuya got here.

“Shingo sweetheart your friend is here!” The door snapped open before he had time to react. There was his mother, Takuya behind him. Mom's face blanched. Takuya’s turned bright red to match Shingo’s. The desktops screen was clearly visible. The activity in the photo was obvious.

“Mom, I-!” She was already halfway down the stairs. Both men cringed as the door down to the shop slammed. 

“I guess I better start packing…” Shingo’s eyes started to well up. Quickly he was in Takuya’s arms. The older man stroking his hair gently. 

“You’ll be fine. She loves you. They love you.” Shingo slumped onto his boyfriend. Face hiding in his shoulder, big arms around that thin waist. So much weight leaning on Takuya that he fell over with a thump. His younger boyfriend using him as a cuddle pillow.

Rubbing that broad back slowly. “At least we won't have to hide so much anymore.” Kissing the tears away. Hand caressing his cheek. “Come on, get dressed we can go to the movie and talk to them later when everything has cooled down a bit.” Takuya stayed lounging on the floor as his big boyfriend dragged himself up dejectedly. Ripping open the bulging closet, the older man laughing at the sheer amount of stuff in such a small area. Shingo pouted, throwing a big Spongebob plush toy at him. Takuya was cuddling it trying to hide his smile. Quickly, the camera was snatched off his desk and the artist snapped a few shots of his lovely doctor. “That's what got you in this mess in the first place!” The older man snapped tossing the toy back. Actually pulling a small smile from his boyfriend. “There’s the smile I love.” Giving a warm one in return. “Everything will work out.” Smirking and looking the big man up and down.

“Now strip for me.”

The toy few across the room again.

\-------------

Their giggling died and they descended the stairs. Takuya took Shingo’s hand in his. Squeezing it tight. Hitting the bottom of the stairs Shingo heard his mother's crying. Turning to see her being held in her husband's arms. His heart slowly ripping in half. But his father looked up, smiling softly at him. Waving him off to go on out on his date. Mouthing  _ Don’t worry Bear.  _ Shaken, wanting to cry again but for a completely different reason. Takuya tugged him forward, whispering, “Told you.” Arm around that big waist as he walked out into the light of the back alleyway. Giving Shingo a quick kiss as they went off on their date.

\---------------

“Shingo calm down. Really, your father seemed to have it handled” The two men were in the alley outside the theater. Takuya was rubbing the big man’s back. He’d had a panic attack part way through the movie. Trying to hold back his tears and calm down Shingo took deep breathes. “I wouldn’t let you be homeless anyways…” That got the younger man’s attention. Looking over at his lover, a stern yet thoughtful look on his face.

“But that would mean…”

“Yes I would tell my dad too. I was planning too anyways. Though I was going to wait till after I did to ask you what you might need in a place to live.” His laugh was choked by the sudden tight grip he was caught in. Getting crushed at the waist by a big sobbing man. “Shingo. Shingo. Let go you're killing me.” Throwing caution to the wind the large man kissed him deeply. Almost smothering him. Takuya was laughing as he tried to shove those kissy lips away.

\-----------

“How could you keep this from me?!” The men came home hours later after dinner, to his mom shrieking.

“It wasn’t my place to tell you! He’d tell us when he was ready!”

“It’s been forty years! When was he going to feel ready?!”

“It’s not like he could scream I’M GAY at six months sweetheart.”

“What about grandchildren! The shop! What about-”

“What about what? He has a man that he obviously loves! A good man! A doctor! Our son is happy! Do you remember how he used to be? Moping around the shop! Before that, miserable at his job! Can't you just be happy for him?!”

The front door slammed, the bell above it going crazy from the force. 

The boys tried to sneak up stairs but his father leaned in the stairway. “Don’t worry about her Bear. She’ll come around. Don't think you need to sneak around anymore you two.” Shingo stopped on the stairs. Looking at Takuya and then down at his father.

“How long have you known?”

“I suspected for awhile. By the way, that spot under the light is right below our bedroom window.” Both the men blushed, looking at their feet, not wanting to meet that smirk on his father's face. “He can stay over-” 

“Dad!”

“You're an adult now Bear! I don't want to step all over your relationship and-”

“DAD!” Shingo just barked and ran upstairs dragging his laughing boyfriend up behind him.

“At least your dad is supportive…” Takuya was trying to be positive for his forlorn lover. He wasn’t originally planning to stay but after what happened this morning but he couldn’t leave Shingo alone like this.

“Maybe I should just move out with you and try to get another office job…” Shingo landed with a thump next to his desktop. The older man crawled into his boyfriend's lap. Sitting like a princess, arms looped around the big man’s neck.

“Don’t think like that. You’re blog is picking up again isn’t it? You’ve gotten more freelance jobs. You wouldn’t have the time for them if you did that.” A forlorn look in his eyes. Hugging his doctor tight.

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry!” Kissing away the tears that were starting to roll down those large cheeks. Thumb wiping away the ones he couldn’t reach. Frustrated over the tears he couldn’t stop, Takuya had to take drastic action. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Angrily the big man flipped the offender out of his lap. “WHY DID YOU LICK ME?” Rubbing his cheek viciously, eyeing the licker who was sitting up, tongue still hanging out of his mouth. The image of a mischievous puppy entered his mind.

“My lips couldn’t catch all your tears fast enough.” The smallest hint of a smile appearing on Shingo’s lips. “That's what I want to see.” Leaning up to kiss him again. “I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart” Pouncing on him and letting his weight drag Shingo down to the floor. “I’m gonna make sure you keep smiling.” 

Butt planted squarely on the big hips, Takuya wiggled seductively as his kissed down that thick neck. Fingers already pulling on the shirt that was soon going to be in his way. Hazy and distracted Shingo suddenly grabbed one of his wrists.

“Wait no! Dad’s still here…”

“Oh? He said we could though.” Shingo’s resolve was melting as the devil’s tongue lazily traced designs on his skin.

“But… but someone might hear…” A bit breathless as a butt slowly and seductively ground against his rock hard lap.

“They never heard before.”

\---------------

“This is kinda nice… not having to worry about getting caught...” Shingo laying his head against his boyfriend's naked chest. Listening to the older man purr happily as those tan fingers ran through his hair.

“This is nice but I need a shower.” Takuya slipped from bed. Shingo just holding on tightly to that thin waist he loved so much. “Let go!” Laughing as he wiggled free, stumbling out of the bedroom. Stopping short, frozen in the hallway. Shingo’s mother on the stairs, just staring at her son's naked boyfriend. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to be up. It was pretty late and usually his partner’s parents were asleep or watching the store. Blushing and covering up his bits. Making an attempt to scoot back into the bedroom. Instead he was cut off by her, those old eyes surprised and roaming.

“There are extra towels in the cupboard behind the door.”

Takuya nodded and carefully backed down the stairs. Almost tripping but eventually making it in the bathroom, the old woman's eyes on him the entire time. 

Once he was in she ducked into Shingo’s room. Smiling, at the moment her son was dazed in happiness. Then covering her smile when he jumped and covered himself up.

“MOM!”

“Now sweetheart.” Sitting down on the edge his bed. “I’m going to have to get used to this. I  _ am _ angry… but mostly that you couldn't tell us. This is not something I ever thought I would have to deal with but… I'm going to try because you're my sweet boy.” Looking downcast gripping the sheets in his hands. Leaning in and giving her son a hug. “By the way your boyfriend's probably the most attractive man I have ever seen.”

“MOM!”

“He is! I just saw him! I can see why you like him”

“I don’t just date him because he's hot!”

“He has no butt though.”

“WHY ARE LOOKING AT HIS BUTT?!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Where has Dr. Kimura been lately?” Shingo sighed at his mom’s question. Poking at his breakfast. Camera bag at his feet. He was going out and taking landscape photos today for a job. He’d been getting a lot of jobs. And Takuya had gotten busier and busier at the hospital. 

“What do you even do in this situation? Normally the girl is the one to call and pester about not spending enough time....” Shingo rolled his eyes at his mom. The last month or two had been a lovely field of landmines his mom had stepped on. Shingo was at the end of his rope with her. They were looking at apartments in a few days but he couldn’t wait. Pulling out his phone to see if Takuya was available for a quick lunch. 

“How long have you two been dating again?” Fingers tapping on the screen of his phone,

“Almost a year mom.”

“So on the anniversary who buys who flowers? Or do you just not do flowers?” His answer was in a flat practiced tone.

“Mom we are both men. No one is ‘the girl’.” She shrugged and mumbled to herself,

“Well, I mean… someone has to be the girl when you do… you know…” Eyebrow lifting, and studying his mother. Setting his phone down slowly.

“No one is a girl, no matter what is going on mom. We are both men.” The old woman was flustered not quite knowing how to put what Shingo knew she was trying to articulate.

“Well one of you has to do one thing and the other has to… when you… when you are intimate.”

“Just because I am on the bottom doesn’t make me any less of a man mom.” Shingo was gruff and frank not wanting to deal with the subject and his mom’s insecurities about homosexuality.

“You’re the girl?!” She sounded appalled and her son snapped. Banging his fist on the table so hard the dishes shook.

“NO ONE IS A GIRL. WE ARE BOTH MEN! HOW HARD IS THIS TO UNDERSTAND?!” Scooping up his bag and stomping out the back door. Leaving his breakfast and a shocked mother behind.

\--------------------------

_ Shingo you know she didn’t mean it like that. _

The big man snorted at the response he got from the doctor. Sitting on the edge of a building roof. A view of the city laid out before him. Pulling his jacket closer around him. It was starting to get cold again. He couldn’t believe it had been almost a year. Gathering up his gear from the edge of the railing it was clamped too. All day he’d been taking time lapses of cityscapes so he would have plenty of images to pull from for the client.

_ I know she didn’t but she looked so horrified. It pissed me off. _

Shoving his phone back in his pocket and sneaking down the stairs a few floors and then darting into an empty elevator. He got caught and thrown out of the last skyscraper. He didn’t want to deal with that again. Checking his phone again when he hit the ground floor.

_ I understand Shingo. It probably hit a nerve too. I’m sorry. You know I am ok with switching right? Please don’t think that you’re not allowed or something. I won’t be mad. _

Fist hitting the metal of a vending machine, watching the tea finally fall. Shingo dug it out and cracked it open as he walked towards the station.

_ I know. I just usually don’t want to. Or we are just quickly hopping in bed and that’s when routine kicks in. There are times I have thought about it but… I get distracted…  _

Chuckling at the blushing dog sticker he got in return.

_ Do you, want to get a suite tonight? It’s been a long time since we had a such a luxury. I can cook if you want~  I have the day off tomorrow~ We can drink~ _

Shingo’s stomach rumbled. The thought of Takuya’s cooking and a few cold beers sounded wonderful. His heart fluttered when he remembered that soon it could be that every night. Every night being able to wrap his arms around Takuya.

_ Sure ok. Let me know if you find an open place. Then shoot me a grocery list and I can bring everything. _

Not long after Shingo got a grocery list and address and a note.

_ Get something else a little harder than beer. It’s been a long time since I really drank and after your day you sound like you might need a good buzz. _

Smirking as he shopped. Steaks, veggies, a list of various spices. Takuya was going all out. Grabbing a good amount of beer. Eyeing the aisle of harder alcohol. Grabbing a nice expensive bottle of whiskey. The thought of the smell on his boyfriend's breath made his skin tingly and warm. God he needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Cringing at the price. Oh well, a truly nice night was rare for them.

After snagging the key waiting for him at the front desk. Kicking his shoes off at the door, “I'm home!” Giggling at the slight absurdity.

“Welcome home!” Takuya was smiling in the kitchen. Still in his dressy clothes from work. Sleeves rolled up, tie a little loose. A soft smile, kissing Shingo as he walked by to put the food in the fridge. Catching him around the waist, pulling him in close. Shingo smiled as those lips touched his again. Takuya’s forehead hit Shingo’s chest.

“How was the hospital?” The older man laughed.

“Lots of unexpected surprises today. I could use that drink.” Shingo held him close. One hand ruffling the doctor's hair and the other splayed along his lower back. 

Comfortable and quiet. The big man was happy. This could be every night. His sweet man coming home in his handsome clothes. A loud rumbling broke the silence.

“Sounds like you're hungry Shingo?” Blushing a bit as the other man slipped out of his arms to cook. Handing him a beer to keep him occupied until the food was done.

\----------------

Stuffed full of goodies and buzzed on a few beers, the two of them were in bed watching tv. Takuya curled up against Shingo’s side.

“Hey, what should we be looking for in an apartment Shingo?” Voice soft and content, the older man purred as fingers caressed his head.

“You want a view right? And a good kitchen?” Nodding and crawling more on his chest. “I need a studio room. Do you need an office?” Takuya shook his head no, now completely laying on top of Shingo.

“I have the office at work. I don’t need to bring it home.” Shingo squeezed his curiously cuddly companion. “I want hardwood floors, a decent view and be allowed to have a dog.” Now that was a surprise.

“A dog? Why do you want a dog?”

“I love dogs. But I’m so busy I have never been able to take care of one properly. If you don’t mind helping…” Takuya looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Wide and begging, Shingo couldn’t resist those gorgeous browns.

“Ok. Ok fine. We can have a dog.” The happy laugh and kisses that covered his cheeks took him by surprise. “How drunk are you?” Giggling as the older man nibbled on one of his ears casually.

“I had the same amount of beers as you!” So three beers. “And a few shots of that whiskey. I want another actually.” He tried to get out of bed but Shingo thought that was a bad idea. Grabbing him by the waist and flopping him roughly back onto the bed.

“Why are you so eager to get wasted?” The older man was stretched out horizontal on the bed, the white undershirt pulled up just enough to show off his belly. The light was dim but the hint of strong muscles was still visible. The long boxer briefs showing off his muscular legs. 

“A pair old colleagues showed up at work today and it was kind of awkward. We used to be good friends but I went to America…” Flipping over onto his tummy and repositioning next to Shingo again. Pulling that big hand back into his hair. “Everything at work is political and I don't want to be part of that. I just want to help people…” The big man rolled over, throwing his arm across the narrow waist and pulling the smaller man into spoon. Shingo smiled and yawned.

“Well you helped this person out a lot. Much more than you know.” Takuya looked over his shoulder. Smiling at the angelic face behind him. That sleepy face that always seemed to look like a kids, no matter how old he was.

One of Shingo’s eyes popped open. Two of his fingers had somehow ended up in Takuya’s mouth. Sucking gently, lapping at the tips, his mouth seemed like it needed to be occupied. He didn’t mind, he knew about his boyfriend's mouth issues. It was when the body in his arms started seductively wiggling against him that he took notice. “What are you up too?” his voice was rough with sleep. Jolting awake when the arm that was around the other man’s waist was dragged down to cup between those teasing thighs.

“Takuya!” Shocked when the other man ground his butt against his hips.

“Come on~ You said you wanted too right?” Shingo laughed and wrestled a bit till both of his mischievous boyfriend's arms were pinned to his body. The one armed grip tight, he nibbled on the back of the tan neck in front of him. Grinning at the dorky but sexy giggles his prisoner made.

“While I do appreciate it. Now’s not the time. You are  _ really _ drunk.” Takuya sighed, still trying to be enticing.

“But I want you too~ And I'm going to have to get drunk next time anyways.”

“Oh why is that?”

“That thing is big just like you. It's been awhile since I've been on the bottom. That's gonna hurt.” Is that why Takuya had never really brought up switching? Was he nervous of his dick? Shingo smiled. His perfect doctor wasn’t so perfect after all. He was willing to go through it and get used to it if that's what Shingo wanted but he certainly wasn't going to offer it up himself. Chuckling to himself, loosening his grip, his drunk bed mate had stopped trying to seduce him. Falling asleep from the warmth and closeness. Shingo lean over and kissed him good night on the side of his head.

“Don’t worry. You know I’ll be gentle when it's my turn.”


	9. Chapter 9

Shingo smiled as he walked in the hospital. Flipping through the pictures of the apartment they were applying for. They were probably going to get it. He was giddy, Takuya and him were going to go shopping for some basics today since he had the afternoon off. Neither one of them had anything so they were starting from scratch. He’d offered to buy it all himself but Takuya had been really picky about things, much to Shingo’s surprise. He foresaw quite a few arguments in their future over all the little details. They had an appointment to go look at the place in a week. It had everything they wanted and was close to their families and the hospital. Down the street from both shops in fact. Shingo could work at the store when his parents needed and Takuya could freely check on his dad on the way home. Brain filled with daydreams of his handsome doctor coming home from work with a box of free sushi, dodging the puppy trying to jump on him as he kicked off his shoes. The laughing in his fantasy was loud and clear and not in his head. Mind snapping forward to the present, eyes locked on the café balcony above him. There was Takuya, eating with a woman. His expression the same as when he was eating with Shingo. Smiling, attentive, full of love. The big man felt like he’d swallowed a boulder. Looking over the women he boyfriend was eating with, it was her. The woman from the picture in Takuya’s wallet. Obviously older and more mature but definitely her. Her face mirrored his boyfriend’s, she loved him a lot. 

Takuya’s eyes locked with his and the look of pure guilt made him furious. The other man scrambling out of his chair and running down stairs. Barely catching Shingo by the wrist as he tried to leave.

“Shingo, Shingo, Shingo, I swear to you it’s not what it looks like.” His voice was low, trying to not make a scene.

“Oh so you know what it looks like do you?” Hissing right back while trying to pull his wrist free.

“Let me explain! I mentioned it the other night! The colleagues that came back! She’s-”

“The woman whose picture you keep in your wallet.” Shingo spat out. “It fell out. I didn’t snoop.” he said quietly before Takuya could get angry. “And I put it back and didn’t say anything because it was none of my business. But it seems it is now.” He was looking past Takuya’s head at the woman who was walking quickly up to them.

“Is something wrong Dr. Kimura?” Her face was quizzical but careful. The formal title seemed awkward for her to say. 

‘Ah, Mifuyu! Yeah everything is fine.” Letting go of Shingo’s wrist. “This is-”

“Just a former patient.” The big man bowed a little. “Nice to meet you” Turning on his heel and walking away. Takuya stepped after him when his hospital phone rang. Cursing under his breath as he answered.

\------------

“Sweetheart? Are you ok?” Shingo’s mom opened his door a little. It had been hours since her son had come home, stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. She’d heard strange noises but all was quiet now. Her baby boy was laying on the floor like a lump, back to the door. Floor littered with crumpled paper. Drawings he’d gotten frustrated at. The last time she’d seen him like this was in high school when the girl he’d liked rejected him. He’d been considerably smaller back then. But just like before she came in and sat next to his head, stroking his hair. He didn’t move much but the arms around the toy he was cuddling loosened slightly. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes.” His weak voice croaked. 

Quickly she came back with an ice cold tea, including a straw for convenience. Setting it on the floor close enough to Shingo’s head so he barely had to move to take a sip. Taking a long drink through the straw, sputtering a bit.

“Is there alcohol in this?” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“You seemed like you could use a drink dear.” Shingo rolled onto his back, holding the straw near his lips thoughtfully. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Takuya was eating lunch with a woman.”

“And?” Shingo glared her direction. “There is no crime in that!”

“They looked really lovey-dovey Mom!” Overdramatically pouting as he sipped away.

“Was he kissing her? Holding her hand? Did he have his hand up her skirt?”

“Mom!” Shingo shot up. “No! He just… he looked like he loved her! He… He keeps a picture of her in his wallet! A really old one…” Hunched around his big plush, siping on his drink. He may have been large but he was still her little boy.

“So you think he’s cheating on you?”

“No! No! Just… that he loves her…” His mother was rubbing his back gently.

“So you think that he might still have feelings for this woman that you don't know what their relationship from before was?” The old woman smiled. “ You really do take after me. I was always henpecking your father about other women. Sniping after him. I have a large jealous streak that you seem to have inherited. It’s worse for you, no one is safe!” Giggling a bit.

“Thanks Mom.” Shingo drawled. “Yeah this is all my fault.”

“Well not quite, he should have been a bit more open with you about it. But hear him out before you give up on him.” She reached over for his phone, which seemed to have been tossed across the floor in anger. Turning it back on and setting it next to her son. She got up, the cacophony of noises from the device following her out.

\----------------

“Come back here! I don’t think you should be going up there just yet! Dr. Kimura!” Takuya burst through Shingo’s bedroom door. The big man was sitting on the floor still checking all his messages. Scooting away from the scary figure swooping in from his doorway. Expecting to be yelled at but instead his boyfriend fell in front of him.

“Please talk to me.” Voice shaking, bent over into a full formal dogeza. “I swear it’s not what you think. Please, PLEASE, talk to me.” Takuya was shaking, scared that he as going to lose the best thing that had happened to him.

“You’re still wearing your shoes…”

“Huh?” Takuya’s head popped up and looked back at his feet. Indeed he was still wearing his shoes. “Sorry.” Turning his back to Shingo and starting to untie them.

“Me too…” Shingo’s voice was soft but even that let the tension seep from the other man’s body.

“It’s alright. I should have been more honest about Mifuyu…” Continuing to untie his shoes. “I was still trying to be comfortable with her around again before I introduced you.”

“Well you looked pretty comfy.” Shingo grumbled, picking up the toy again to hold. Takuya set his shoes to the side and turned back around. A smile pulling at his lips. ‘What?!” The other man snapped, lip turned out into an angry pout.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” A loud OOMPH and thump of Takuya falling over from being hit with the plush toy.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it.” The older man held the toy himself, making its arms dance. “Come on. Let’s get some ice cream. I know you like ice cream. We can talk about all of it then ok?” Getting up off the floor and offering a hand to help his boyfriend up. Shingo took it, letting the other man keep a hold of it, threading their fingers together. Reaching up to kiss the taller man’s pouting cheek. Guiding him out the door slowly.

“Takuya your shoes.” Cursing drifted through the house as he ran back upstairs.

\---------------

“So she’s not your ex, she’s your best friend? But you loved her? You wanted to marry her but you got transferred to America and your friend asked her instead?” Takuya nodded, licking his ice cream slowly. Shingo walked beside him quietly. Staring at the frozen treat in his hand. Following his boyfriend into the park around the corner from their homes. Sitting down on a secluded bench under a tree, the leaves starting to turn orange with the coming fall. 

“Did you ever tell her?” His boyfriends soft voice made Takuya a bit nervous.

“No. She doesn’t know and I’ll probably never tell her. She is my best friend and I do love her but in a platonic way. I think that’s all it really was before and I mistook that for true love. I’d never liked a woman before her.” The doctor took Shingo’s hand in his, squeezing lightly. “And I haven’t since.”

Grinning and diving into his ice cream, Shingo squeezed right back.

“So is that how you figured out you were gay? What happened?” Takuya took his hand back and ruffled his hair nervously. Obviously embarrassed but Shingo kept poking him in the arm till he told.

“I had made friends with another Japanese doctor that had come over like I did. We had become quite close, both of us being new and me not caring that he was openly gay.” Takuya covered his face with his hands his voice was muffled. Shingo was not letting him get away that easy. Pulling on one of his wrists till the other man relented. “We went out drinking because he was sick of me being mopey. We got really drunk and had sex!” The older man was as red as he could get with his tan skin.

“You got drunk and whoops you’re gay?” Shingo laughed, bent over, slapping his knee. “Not some sort of journey of self discovery but one too many drinks!” Shingo sat up and wiped at his watery eyes. “Why are you embarrassed about that? That’s not weird at all!” Takuya pouted over his boyfriend’s amusement. 

‘When did you figure it out? You said before that you always knew.” Shingo got a dopey smile.

“On my way home from elementary school everyday I walked by the channel.” Takuya nodded, he knew which one he was talking about. “There was this pair of boys that always hung out there. Older probably in their first year of high school. Obviously delinquents. Always smoking and sleeping in the grass. Hitting on girls as they walked by. Generally awful teen boys. But they were so cute.” The younger man was lost in nostalgia. “One of them though, long hair, full lips, gorgeous eyes. I liked him. I didn’t understand exactly why I wanted to see him so much but I did.” Shingo shivered a bit thinking about him. “They knew I was always around and used to chase me away.” Sighing, resting his cheek in his hand. “One day I got jumped by some older boys from the same school as them. They were beating me up and trying to take my money. I was on the ground getting kicked when that long haired boy dived in. Held me against his body. It was warm and smelt of cigarettes. Taking all the punishment for me. His friend jumped in soon after and I sat as watched as these two delinquents beat the snot out of the other boys. The police came and pulled everyone apart. My mom walked me too and from school every day after that so I never got to go by the canal again. I never forgot him though. For years, fantasizing about kissing him.” Shingo covered his face, now he was embarrassed. ‘“Sorry! I was jealous over you having lunch with someone and here I am swooning over my little kid crush.”

Shingo jumped at the look on his boyfriend's face. The other man was in total shock. mouth hanging open. “Takuya, Takuya are you ok?” The big man waved his hand in front of the doctor’s eyes. Snapping up, Takuya bolted out of the park. “Takuya! Takuya did I say something wrong?! I’m sorry!” Shingo trailed after him not quite able to keep up. The other man burst through the front door of his father’s shop. The older man jumped at the surprise intrusion, the shop wasn’t open yet. “Takuya!” Shingo came in after him worried sick. The doctor ripped a picture off the wall and shoved it in the younger man’s hands. 

Two boys flicking peace signs at the lense. Both crouched down like hoodlums, cigarettes hanging from their lips. Shingo’s saviors. His fingers drawing over the glass. Those eyes staring back at him. His chest was tight. No way. There was no way. It couldn’t be. 

“Dad, this is my boyfriend, we have been dating since January and I’m moving in with him.”


End file.
